


Did it hurt?

by orphan_account



Series: Devil!Levi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Demon!Hanji, Devil!Levi, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sinner!Eren, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren never did know when to keep his mouth shut, and the devil himself was about to find out. </p><p>"So....did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PER5EFONE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PER5EFONE/gifts).



> So I saw this thing on tumblr that said something like ''Imagine dying and going to hell and as you're about to be judged you use the 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven' pickup line, and then bursting into flames.''  
> Well Eren won't be bursting into flames, just to put your minds at ease. 
> 
> Tbh I feel terrible for writing this because I should be working on my other SnK fics but this idea keeps harassing me and I've been reading some amazing Demon AU's lately. *Shrugs*
> 
> This MIGHT get a continuation. A smutty one if any of you guys want it? Also this is for Per5efone as well because I wasn't gonna finish it but then I thought of them and figured they might like it. 
> 
> I don't usually gift fics to people but she is the reason I finished this one and the reason I started the last one so I figured it was fitting. 
> 
> It's rather short so that's why I might make a second part.

Eren always was foolish and headstrong. Armin and Mikasa always got onto him for it but no matter how much they tried to straighten him out he always screwed up, much to their annoyance. They still loved him though, and through everything they stuck with him.

However, they weren't with him now.

Eren didn't remember much, he had been coming to Armin's defense against a group of thugs. He had felt the rage build up inside him and he had swung his fist. There had been a burning pain, screams of shock and rage from Armin and Mikasa...and then nothing. The darkness had consumed him and he had welcomed it.

He woke slowly, uncomfortable heat surrounding his body. He opened his eyes only to flinch and step back. He had somehow been sleeping while standing up and a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes stood before him. A mist surrounding the being and when it spoke it's voice echoed eerily in the cavern-like structure. "Follow me."

It hit him then, he had died. "Fuck!"

If the cloaked figure had heard his muttered expletive he didn't show it. He simply turned and drifted forward, looking as if he wasn't even walking as the cloak flowed behind him. Eren followed and looked around, realizing he wasn't the only one. He shivered, despite the stuffy heat. Was he in hell? It certainly seemed like it. 

He heard sobs and screams in the distance and winced, not wanting to really know why they were making such anguished noises. He nearly tripped over a few stones and stumbled forward, the darkness making it hard to see. But while it was dark the walls had an odd glow to them, almost orange and sometimes red. Like lava. 

'Is hell inside a volcano or something? It would kind of make sense if it was...' 

They stepped through a large metal door and Eren flinched as heat washed over him, if he had thought the other area was bad this was twice as worse. He could hardly breath and he felt sweaty already. He was shoved into a line with about thirty other fearful looking people and snorted. A line to be judged, how normal. He tried not to think about how he wasn't exactly a good person, because he had certainly done enough things in his lifetime to go to the bad side of hell, or whatever it was. He wasn't even sure how this worked. Were they all going to hell or were some being sparred? I guess he would find out. 

The line continued to grow behind him and people were pushed forward in groups of five or less. He ended up being the last one in a group of three to be moved through the door. The heat was no less stifling in this room , the cement floor splattered with what looked like dried blood. He had saw a person sitting in a chair at the head of the room when he had walked in but he kept his head down the rest of the time, not looking up. A deep voice spoke to the first person and he shivered, that voice seemed to weave through out the room caressing across his skin in a way that made his hair stand on end and his body jolted slightly. He didn't even register what was being spoken or the fearful cries from the people in front of him. 

He was jolted to reality when a hand shoved him forward and he looked up, eyes widening as he took in the man sitting in the chair. What the man lacked in height he made up for in muscle, he wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that did little to hide the muscles underneath and a piercing stare. Eren's eyes met his and he inhaled shakily as he tried to figure out what color they were, they looked grey upon first glance but when Eren looked closer he could also see a dark blue color as well. His eyes almost looked like they were constantly switched between the two colors and his black hair seemed to enhance it.Lost in his own thoughts he jumped when a hooded figure next to him spoke. 

"Eren Jäger, eighteen years old. No parents alive and two adopted siblings. Guilty of-"

Eren ignored the figure listing all his crimes and bit his bottom lip nervously, not noticing how sharp eyes followed his movement. After a few more seconds he looked back up at what he assumed was Satan and spoke the first thing that came to his mind. 

"So....did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The demon next to him made an odd choking noise, halting in his list of Eren's crimes and a cackling laugh came from someone to the side of the room. He winced, perhaps he shouldn't have used a pick up line on the devil. But he was hot and to be honest Eren was a little curious if he did actually fall from heaven like the books said. 

He met a intense gaze and coughed awkwardly. "Never mind....just curious."

"Levi! He is so cute! Can I keep him?!"

Eren's eyes widened as he looked to the side and saw what appeared to be a demon with glasses, horns, and a crazy look in their eyes. Oh hell no, he would rather die. Oh wait...he was already dead wasn't he. Oops, Well he would rather die again. 

"Shut up, shitty glasses." Eren shivered as that deep voice growled and the words rumbled over him. If only he could have heard that voice when he was still alive, it would have supplied his fantasies for months. 

"Oh, I'm sure it would have."

Eren gasped and met ''Levi's'' eyes, wincing at the amusement in them. Shit, of course the devil could read minds. He felt his face heat up in mortification and he quickly looked away. 

"Hmm...we can keep the brat. Make him clean or something." 

And that was how Eren came to be the servant, and possible future lover, of the ruler of hell.


End file.
